


world enough, and time

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the anthems that make me breathe as I make my way through this city's dreamy streets</p>
            </blockquote>





	world enough, and time

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ianinna.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ianinna.livejournal.com/)**ianinna** 's prompt: ot5; 'These are the anthems that make me breathe as I make my way through this city's dreamy streets'. Paris fic again.

Changmin is intensely grateful that he's been given the role of photographer. It's the perfect excuse to do what he wants, to sit to one side and watch his hyung-deul horse around, out in public without a hint of disguise. He can perch on a bench or a wall, ocasionally lifting the camera to his eyes to keep up appearances, and watch Jaejoong running in dizzy circles for no apparent reason, Yunho and Junsu competing to contort themselves into improbable positions, Yoochun flirting with complete strangers and random passers-by. Sometimes Changmin presses the button, the images too good to pass up, pictures for no album but their own. His ears fill with the sound of Junsu's laughter, Yunho introducing himself to the world at the top of his lungs, Yoochun exercising his English, Jaejoong burbling at the camera about everything and nothing; under the cacophony, Changmin finds he has space to breathe, deeper than he ever can at home.


End file.
